


He took my breath away

by holyrabies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyrabies/pseuds/holyrabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little choke!kink fic I scribbled down last night. It's my first.. sort of smutty fic? As always opinions and feedback are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He took my breath away

It came on sudden, the feeling of Dean’s slender fingers slowly coiling around the stubble blessed throat of the newly fallen angel. His touch felt so warm to Castiel, so greedy. The digits wrapped and pressed, making his breathing shallow. He wanted so badly to choke out Dean’s name, to urge him on, but the look in his dominator’s eyes made his mouth go dry. This wasn't exactly how Cas had imagined the night going. A movie, some popcorn, and maybe a bit of cuddling sure, but this? It overwhelmed him, excited him more ways than one. The heat growing between them made him slightly wiggle against the aching touch of his jeans. Dean on the other hand didn't need to wiggle, his hips jutted out to drive right into Cas’. A groan might have escaped his drying lips, but Dean’s grip was growing ever tighter. Lust wasn't a strong enough word to describe the look glowing in those bright green eyes. It turned Castiel on even more, and Dean could tell. A smirk formed, hips giving another thrust. It was amazing how good this felt even with clothes on.

They hadn’t gone this far yet; just cuddling and sweet make out sessions when Sammy wasn’t looking. He didn't realize how much he really wanted Dean to over take him until their lips were crashing, tongues rolling over one another. Kissing was slightly hard to do when you were struggling to breathe, but it only stirred the hunger. Just when he thought he would pass out the fingers loosened, brushed along his jaw line, settled in his hair. They lay like this, tangled in one another on the sagging couch long enough for Cas to catch his breath. All the while Dean’s eyes never left Cas’. His right hand gently twisted tufts of raven black hair, his left hand rested on Cas’ hip. Cas’ tongue slithered out to wet his lips, a low voice letting Dean’s name drip out with pure need. Dean’s response was to wrap his hand right back around the already purpling neck while his mouth attacked Cas’ collar bone. Teeth worried away at flesh, fingers clutching and loosening, the only sounds clear enough were Cas’ desperate breaths.

Feverishly Cas bucked his hips into Dean’s, causing him to temporarily release his prey and moan to join Castiel’s pathetic whimpers. Dean closed his hand around Cas’ neck even tighter, choking long enough to make Castiel feel a slight head rush. That coupled with the feeling of Dean’s fingers prying for the opening of his jeans made him almost want to fall out of his flesh. And with perfect timing Dean let go of Cas long enough for him to be greeted with the sound of surprise once Castiel felt the hand wrapped around his cock. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world beside Dean’s morning kisses. “De—” was all he was able to choke out before that gruff hand drove back to his throat, squeezing.

Both of Dean’s hands were working on Cas’ so surely the fallen angel felt obligated to try and pleasure Dean back. Once Castiel’s hand tried and failed to open Dean’s jeans the hunter only growled out a warning. “You aren’t allowed to move, you’re mine, I am pleasing you, Cas.” Castiel closed his eyes, rolling in the pleasure that was Dean’s touch, Dean’s breath, Dean’s weight pushing him into the springy couch. Hands, and hips, and lips. It all overpowered Castiel, it took him, tossed him around. He lost himself in everything that was Dean. Panting and more panting, breathing and gasping, whimpers and moans. He bucked into Dean’s hand as if they were one.

The thought of some day thrusting into some other warm part of Dean made his toes curl. “C’mon Cas, cum for me buddy.” Everything else melted away at the sound of Dean’s voice. A few final movements of his hips and he was gone. It felt like Heaven. He could see stars, bees, even God. Dean’s hands were now settled along Cas’ sides, his thumbs making tiny circles over the warm body. Blue eyes fluttered open and were greeted with a needing gaze. Remembering a move from a late night movie Dean watched with him Cas maneuvered his way so that now he was the one pinning down Dean. The change of events made those freckled cheeks grow hot red. Castiel loved those freckles, and now he went to kissing each and every one of them. Angel kisses from a once upon a time angel. He didn’t know what was better.. Feeling Dean’s hands around him or feeling Dean inside of his own hand, leaking the same fluid that meant pure bliss.


End file.
